


Do You Deserve Me?

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [40]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Shiro tries dating again, grumpy Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Shiro has another date and Keith is more mature this time, but that doesn't mean he isn't going to be difficult. Shiro just hopes this date goes better than the last.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "So, I know you already did a story in your Single Dad Shiro AU about Keith not getting along with one of Shiro's date. Also know you said it wouldn't be shippy. But could you maybe do another story where things go right? Like, Keith says the same sort of things, but this time the date isn't rude & they laugh some of it off, but take him seriously as well. Keith likes his Daddy's date & talks to her more kindly & Shiro is just watching this with a cheesy grin & thinks he might be falling."

**Hello there nonny! I’m glad you thought about that one! And remembering the not shippy deal. But still I love doing these little romance ones and this was so adorable. Shiro and Keith both deserve to be happy so I do hope you enjoy this cute little date! I’m sorry it’s a bit late but I hope you enjoy it and thank you for sending in such a lovely prompt!**

x.V.x

              “How come you gotsa ‘nother date?” Keith mumbled as he cleaned up his toys from the ground. Shiro chuckled from where he was observing Keith, while simultaneously helping Keith to clean up faster. The afternoon had been a productive one with Keith and Shiro accomplishing several fully colored coloring books, a game of hide-and-seek, the completion of Keith’s five math problems from school and a delicious lunch.

              “Well, that’s usually what happens when you like someone.” Shiro smiled and Keith pouted again. However, unlike the first few times that Shiro had tried dating, Keith didn’t throw a fit or get upset. Now that he was six-years-old, he was much more mature. Although, Shiro hadn’t ever brought home a date before. Not after the disastrous date where Shiro had brought Keith with him.

              “Hmph, but why are they coming here?” Keith asked as he put his last toy away. Shiro glanced at the clock seeing that he had just over an hour before his date was set to arrive.

              “Because daddy wants you to meet her.” Shiro explained softly, gauging Keith’s face for any sort of reaction. Keith was doing better about Shiro’s dates, but there were still times where he got insecure or scared after what happened a year ago. Shiro never wanted to put Keith into an uncomfortable position and if there was even a hint that Keith was upset with the plans tonight, Shiro would cancel them in a heartbeat.

              “Huh?” Keith asked, raising his arms and Shiro was already pulling him up into his arms.

              “Daddy wants you to meet Selena.” Shiro explained and entered Keith’s room to get him ready for their dinner tonight. Keith wasn’t a huge fan of shoes and socks but he _loved_ to get dressed up every now and again. With a little bow tie and dress shirt and slacks. It was one of his favorite things to do, once a month with Shiro. “She and I have been going out for a while now, and I’d like you to meet her and tell me what you think of her.”

              Keith hesitated as Shiro picked out his clothes, refusing to get down. He bit his lip, which Shiro caught and he sat the both of them down onto Keith’s bed.

              “Keith, remember when I said that it’s very important that both daddy _and_ you like daddy’s date?” Shiro asked softly and Keith nodded his head with his eyes down. “And how you _have_ to like daddy’s date too?” Again, Keith nodded but didn’t speak.

              “I mean it sweetheart,” Shiro smiled and brushed back Keith’s hair. “It’s more important for me that you feel comfortable, safe and _happy_ around any of daddy’s dates. This isn’t just about me; we’re a family and we are in this together.” Keith stifled a giggle when Shiro tickled him under the chin. “I want to be sure that you are as happy as daddy is if anything were to happen, alright?”

              “Okay daddy.” Keith finally answered with a small smile and Shiro beamed.

              “Okay, and if you feel even a little uncomfortable, you let daddy know. Sound good?” Shiro helped Keith off the bed when his son finally nodded and together the two began to dress Keith. “Now, let’s get you all spiffied up.”

              “Daddy, that’s not a real word.”

              “Is too!”

              “Is not.”

              “It is too!”

x.V.x

              It was Keith who had answered the door.

              Well actually, Shiro had answered the door because Keith was forbidden from opening the door to strangers. However, Keith managed to shove himself in between his daddy and the woman outside of the door. The woman was dressed in a black dress that went to her knees and was sleeveless. Keith ws momentarily impressed by how _pretty_ it was (Keith bet it super soft and he wanted to touch it, but he refrained from doing that) and he eyed the sparkly necklace around her neck. She was tall, almost as tall as Keith’s daddy and her lips were very red with a bright smile on.

              Keith merely huffed and produced his beset glare.

              However, to everyone’s surprise, the woman simply laughed and bent down to Keith’s height.

              “Hello there. You must be Keith Shirogane.” She continued to smile at Keith, who had taken a step back to hide behind his daddy’s leg. He peeked out from Shiro’s leg, still glaring, to look at the woman. “My name is Selena and I am your dad’s date. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Selena stood up and bow gracefully while Keith eyed her warily.

              He wasn’t about to admit that he was impressed by her manners.

              “Hi Selena. You look amazing as always.” Shiro finally broke the silence with a gentle grin. He was already reaching out to take Selena’s jacket and ushered her inside. All the while, Keith continued to cling to his leg while trying to continue to glare at Selena. Selena never once minded and continued to smile.

              “Oh, Takashi, always the gentlemen. You know how to make a girl blush.” Selena winked while Shiro hung her jacket up. “Your house is very beautiful.”

              “Thank you.” Shiro beamed and leaned in to peck Selena on the lips, who happily accepted the kiss. They were interrupted by Keith’s huffing loudly and tugging on Shiro’s pants. Slightly embarrassed, Shiro pulled back with a laugh. Selena also laughed and looked down at the grumpy little boy.

              “Oh my, you look mighty handsome today Keith. Did you pick out that outfit yourself?” Selena asked with a quiet squeal. Keith was adorable in his red button up shirt that was tucked into his black slacks. He didn’t have any shoes on but Shiro managed to get socks on. Over the red shirt was a buttoned black vest, completed with a white bowtie around his neck. Keith’s hair was brushed but nothing overly fancy was done to it because he _despised_ the feeling of hair gel.

              Keith felt his cheeks redden at the complement and he tried to hide again. The compliment did manage to make him feel giddy inside. Shiro chuckled fondly as he watched his son try to stay determined in his cold demeanor.

              “Keith, remember how we’ve talked about answering people when they ask you a question?” Shiro reminded the six-year-old. Keith pouted but peeked out from Shiros’s leg.

              “Daddy helped me dress.” Keith admitted and Selena beamed. “But I picked out the colors!” Keith puffed out his chest, very proud of the fact that he had made this outfit. Shiro squeezed Keith’s shoulder out of pride and Selena clapped her hands.

              “My! You’ve done a wonderful job then. You look so elegant tonight, like a true gentleman!” Selena announced and Keith blushed once again. Shiro almost wished he had a camera because the moment was just far too adorable for words. His chest was almost bursting with love.

              “I also picked out daddy’s bowtie!” Keith said firmly and Selena laughed. “Purple is his best color and there’s little lions on it too. I got it for Father’s Day!” Keith rambled excitedly, almost forgetting that this was a date for his daddy. Shiro remembered that day fondly. Shiro had bought the bowtie since Keith didn’t actually have enough money, but Keith had picked it out and squealed when he saw it. Then he went to the counter and gave the clerk a single quarter, asking to buy the tie for his daddy. Shiro had slipped the remainder balance of the bowtie, when Keith wasn’t looking and he was sure that the clerk wanted to give it to Keith for free.

              Keith had been so proud that he _bought_ his daddy the bowtie and Shiro always wore it to special occasions.

              “You have an eye for fashion young man. Your daddy wouldn’t have looked so stunning without your help.” Selena praised and kissed Shiro’s cheek again. This time both Keith _and_ Shiro blushed while Selena giggled to herself. Quickly, Keith tried to go back to his stoic impression and announced that it was dinnertime before marching to the kitchen.

              Shiro shared an amused look with Selena and when he saw the gentle expression in Selena’s eyes, Shiro was in love.

x.V.x

              “I got my eye on you.” Keith announced through a mouthful of potatoes. Shiro almost groaned and dropped his head on the table. This was exactly how the last bad date had gone with Keith. However, Shiro was ready to ask Selena to leave if things got even close to being as bad as the last time. He wasn’t _ever_ going to let a date to speak to Keith like that again. Keith stared at Selena and put another scoop of potatoes into his mouth while Selena took a sip of her drink. Instead of scowling like the last date, Selena only laughed. “Don’t you try any funny business with my daddy.”

              “I understand sir.” Selena answered and Shiro stopped eating. He held his breath as he tried to figure out how this date was likely to end.

              “I mean it. You got to prove your good enough for my daddy.” Keith pointed his fork at Selena who smiled softly.

              “Your daddy is very lucky to have a son like you.” She said and Keith was thrown for a loop. He blinked, eyes wide before pointing at his chest. Still smiling, Selena nodded and turned her full attention to Keith.

              “Yes you. I can tell that you love your daddy very, very much.” Selena said, causing Keith to nodded sternly.

              “Yes!”

              “I bet you love him thiiiiiiiis much.” Selena said before stretching her arms as wide as they could do and Keith let out a tiny giggle.

              “No! I love daddy more! To the stars and moon and back!” Keith announced, bouncing eagerly in his chair. Shiro almost melted in his own seat and wanted to lie in a puddle of goo right then and there.

              “Of course. You’re right. You love your daddy so much!” Selena said, leaning in close as if to tell Keith a secret. Keith also leaned in and stared with big eyes. “To have a son that wants to protect his heart from bad dates and keep his daddy safe is a job that requires a lot of love and courage. Both of which you have.”

              “I do! I do!” Keith beamed excitedly and bounced again in his chair. Some potatoes dripped onto the table just inches from Selena. But she simply wiped them away and wiped the corners of Keith’s mouth. That was when Shiro sighed dreamily into his hand, wearing the _cheesiest_ grin on the planet.

              “You are doing an excellent job and I will try my best to prove that I love your daddy very much.” Selena said and Keith’s eyes still sparkled.

              “Okay. But if you’re gonna prove it, you gotta be good at hide-n-seek. And you can’t like sand because that feels bad. And you hafta be able to tell good stories – daddy tells the best, of course but you can be a good second. And you need to love Red too with lots of love…”

              Shiro watched Selena and Keith interacting from where he sat, still grinning. The date was going _beyond_ expectations and Shiro was falling more and more in love with a family by second. He was falling hard and fast with every second of this night. Best of all, Keith was happy.

              And that was what mattered most.


End file.
